What Does This Mean?
by CultOfPersonality
Summary: They dated. He started to drift apart. For her, he's a jerk. They broke up eventually. Suddenly, he comes back into the picture.


A/N: This fanfic is inspired by the happenings in 2010. I don't know why those things happened. I guess it's a sign that I have to write a fanfic based on it. I don't know. HAHA. I don't know what fate has in store but I'll take it as an opportunity. Some happenings have to be altered, though, for some reasons. So, here it is. Enjoy. It's a one shot, BTW. – Marian

Disclaimer: I don't own The Miz. I only own the happenings and the OC. :D

**Arianne**

"Guys, wait up!" I hollered at Justin Gabriel, Wade Barrett and Heath Slater, who practically ran away, making me lose track of where we are going. Ugh, it's so hard being the new girl and the _only_ girl in the group. Ever since my first day here, they have been my instant friends. I don't know why they did that but I have to thank them. I let out a sigh and went the opposite direction. I hope I don't get lost here. As I was walking, I decided to explore the area, since I am alone thanks to those three assholes.

"Arianne?" a voice sounded as I passed by.

I turned around and saw a familiar face. "M-Mike?"

Oh. My. Gosh. It _is_ him. He's my friend's ex-boyfriend. I don't really remember how they broke up. They got together for sometime but broke up once again. "What? No hello?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well, hello." I cracked a smile as I said that.

"Long time no see." he smiled back. "I see you work here, too."

"Yes, obviously." I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled and crossed his arms. He said, "So, what are you doing here all alone? Where are your three boyfriends?", referring to Wade, Justin and Heath.

"_Boyfriends. Boy. Friends._" I pointed out. "They ran away."

"Oh." he simply said. There was some sort of awkward silence between us. I don't even know why he's talking to me. We're not even _that _close. My eyes were looking around as if they were looking for a certain something. After a few minutes, my eyes darted back to him. He stood up and looked at me. "Wanna come?" he asked.

"Oh… uh, sure." I replied with a shy smile as I trailed behind him.

He's pretty nice, to be honest. I thought he was this super jerk for using my friend. I thought he was this asshole that only had looks to brag about. My perspective about him has totally changed.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we were walking down the hallway.

"I don't know." he said with a shrug. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm, anywhere. I want to have a tour of the place…" I stopped for a moment, then continued, "…which I have done a lot of times already."

He chuckled. "Well, exploring is fun."

Finally, he decided to come with me and explore the place. I really need a person to accompany me, now that Justin, Wade and Heath ran away. If ever I bump into those three, I will kick them in the balls. We passed by this hallway and Mike approached John Morrison.

"Hey, look who we have here." John said with a smile. "This your girlfriend, Mike?"

Mike chuckled at that statement. "We're just friends." I replied in Mike's behalf.

"Right." John laughed. "I have to get going, my match's up next."

"Bye." Mike and I said in unison. I can't believe he actually thought I'm Mike's girlfriend. That just made me laugh in my mind. We continued walking and talking to each other about random stuff.

"Won't you mind if I ask something?" I asked.

"Well, you already did." he laughed.

I was serious but eventually, I found myself laughing too. "Seriously, Mike. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." he turned serious this time.

"Uhm… are you still dating Maryse?" I blurted out. Yes, I know I have no business in this kind of matter but I just wanted to ask. Maryse was the next girl he dated after my friend, that's what I heard. I was expecting Mike to get mad at me for sticking my nose where it doesn't belong but to my surprise, he answered, "No. Not anymore."

"How many weeks… or months did it last?" I asked.

"Ten." he replied.

"Weeks?" I raised a brow.

"Days." he corrected me. _Ten days. _Are you fucking kidding me?

"Okay, what did you do now?" I looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"I didn't do anything." he raised his hands. "Rumors always destroy everything. She didn't even believe me when I told her that the rumors about me cheating on her were not true."

"Aw." was all I could say. I couldn't say anything else. I mean, I do not know the whole story so I don't have the right to react.

"Mike, you're up next." a tech guy called out.

"I'll be there." he stood up and walked away.

"Bye Mike!" I called out.

He waved a hand as he headed to the curtain. I got up and went back to the locker room.

**Mike**

It was shocking to see Arianne here. I didn't even expect her to be here. I heard from my ex-girlfriend, Patricia that she wanted to be a writer someday. I expected her to be in the creative team or in the local newspaper but no, she's here and she's a Diva.

"One…two…three!" the ref counted. I got up and he raised my hand. He handed me the belt and I got up the ramp. I went backstage and some of the Superstars were giving their congratulatory remarks. I've been getting these for 2 weeks straight. Lucky guy, I thought to myself.

"Congratulations, Michael." I turned around and saw Arianne. Did she just call me by my real name?

"Thanks." I smiled then brushed past her. "Meet me later in the parking lot!" I called out as I walked back to the locker room.

"Okay." she hollered.

**Arianne**

I don't know why he wants to meet up with me but I just agreed to it. I stood in the parking lot waiting for him. _What's taking him so long? _I glanced at my watch and rolled my eyes. It's almost midnight and I'm getting sleepy.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long." I looked up and saw Mike with his bag.

"It's okay." I said as we got in the rental car.

The ride back to the hotel was not that boring but Mike did all the talking. He was telling stories about him and Patty (Patricia), him and Maryse, everything. I just listened as he talked. I raised a brow at some statements because they were very questionable. Heck, the whole "me and Maryse" part made my brow arch. I didn't even know why he dated that bitch. Patty was _way _better than her. I shook my head inconspicuously and looked out the window.

A few minutes later…

"Thanks for the ride, Mike." I said as I got out of the car.

"No problem. Oh wait, before I forget…" he fished for something in his pocket before he continued. "Write down your number." he said as he handed me the pen. I took his hand and wrote my number.

"There." I gave him back the pen.

"I'll message you later, yeah?" he asked as he looked at his hand.

"Yeah." I echoed as I headed to my hotel room.

**Mike**

As soon as she disappeared, I realized that I already had feelings for Arianne. Wow, did I just say that? I let out a sigh and went back to my hotel room. I fished for my phone in my pocket and immediately sent a text. A few minutes later…

[**bold – Arianne**,underlined – Mike]

**Who are u?**

Mike.

**Oh shiz, u didn't introduce yourself.**

Haha. Ok. So, what're u doing now?

**Nothing really. U?**

Same. I'm bored. Come over 2 my hotel room.

**Too lazy. :/**

Fine then. Well, I hve 2 sleep. I'm kinda sleepy. Nyt. Sweet dreams.

**Night.**

I placed my phone on the bedside table and immediately hit the sack.

The next day…

**Arianne**

I'm flying home to St. Louis today, since Vince told me to take a break while they fix a storyline. I got in the car and drove to the airport. I don't want to miss a flight so I drove off early. As I got to the airport, my phone vibrated.

[**bold – Arianne**, underlined – Mike]

Morning. 

**Good morning.**

Heard u're flying back home.

**Got that ryt.**

Aww. No Arianne? I riot!

**Haha. Mike, u're so funny. I'm gonna miss u guys.**

Likewise goes to u. Take care.

**I will. :D**

As soon as heard my flight being called out in the intercom, I made my way to the plane. Good bye, Chicago. Hello, St. Louis.

**Mike**

_I will. :D_

I stared at this last message. I can't think of anything to reply. After a few minutes of having second thoughts, I decided not to reply anymore. She's probably in the plane at this moment. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. No Arianne for tonight's live show. That sucks. I've only known her better yesterday but I miss her already. She's the most fun girl I have talked to, well aside from Jam, of course. I have to take a break from seeing girls like Maryse, Eve, Kelly, and the like. Yes, they are beautiful but seeing those kinds of girls everyday makes me feel sick and tired. I think I love her already. When will I have the guts to ask Arianne? When I grow old? Jeez. After my shower, I dressed up in a shirt and jeans, took my bag and headed out the hotel to meet up with the others.

"Hey hey." Eve said as I stepped on the last staircase. "Where's that girlfriend of yours?"

"Who are you talking about?" I raised a brow.

"Arianne." she replied.

I chuckled. "She's flying back to St. Louis, and she's not my girlfriend."

"Hmm, really huh." she smirked. "Fine then. Let's go."

**Arianne**

Home sweet home, bitch! I looked at the house for a moment before making my way inside.

"Guys, I'm home!" I hollered.

I heard footsteps which made me dart my eyes to the stairs. "Whoa, slow down bud!" I exclaimed at my 14 year old brother, Anthony. He hugged me and said, "I missed you sis."

"Awww." I smiled. "Where's mom and dad?"

He didn't respond. "Oh yeah, work." I said as I thumped my forehead. He just laughed at me and said "You're getting old."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Hey, I have something for you."

I opened my bag and brought out a Never Give Up shirt signed by John Cena, also one of my close friends in the roster.

"Whoa." was all he could blurt out.

"You like it?" I asked.

"I _love _it. Thanks!" he exclaimed.

"Look at the back, bud." I pointed at the shirt. He did so and his eyes lit up all of a sudden. He's a big fan of John. When I brought him to one Raw episode, I swear he almost fainted like a fan girl at the sight of him.

"I owe you big time." he smiled. "Thanks once again."

"No biggie." I smiled. "Now get dressed, we're going somewhere."

"Well, someone's in a great mood." he said as he made his way upstairs. I followed soon after and made my way to the bathroom.

**Mike**

We finally reached the next state, Florida. We checked in the hotel. I had to room with JoMo for today, which is okay. I just hope he doesn't bring up "my girlfriend."

"Where's your girlfriend, man?"

I spoke too soon. I shook my head and said, "She's not my girlfriend, man." He just laughed. "I was just kidding." he replied. "Imma go hit the sack, I'm pretty tired."

"Okay." I simply said. I brought out my phone and checked if there were any messages. Fortunately, there was one. It's not the latest message, though, since it was sent ten minutes ago.

**Hey u. I'm home.**

Okay. We're here in Florida. Wish u were here.

**Aww. I wish. If u're not busy maybe we could just text until the show starts.**

Sounds great!

**I know ryt. **

I guess she's already at a loss for words. I guess it's time.

Hey, what if I told u I loved you?

**What a question, Mike. Are u drunk or something?**

Oh my fuck. That was supposed to be for somebody else.

**Ohhhkay then. Ha ha. :D**

**Arianne**

I chuckled as I sent that last text. I shook my head at the same time. I just finished dressing up. I dressed up in something that will make me incognito just because I don't want some people to interrupt our moment.

"Does it look good on me?" Anthony asked, it referring to the shirt.

"It does." I said with a smile. "Let's go!"

We headed out and got in the car. "Where do you wanna go, young man? My treat."

"Uhm…to the arcade." he said with hesitation. "Seriously, your treat?"

I nodded as I started the engine. "To the arcade it is." I said as I took hold of the steering wheel.

**Mike**

_Seriously, Mike? You had the fuckin' chance awhile ago!, _I thought to myself. I leaned back on the headboard and looked up the ceiling. It's okay though, she might think I'm going pretty fast on things. For tonight's show, I'm going to defend the WWE Championship against John Cena. Cena is a guy who's nice to work with. I enjoy working with him. The dynamism of the storyline just improves every time, which is good.

*ring*

I looked at my phone and saw Maryse's name on the screen. I sighed and rejected the call. I don't know why she still calls me but I want her to stop. Doesn't she understand that she has to leave me alone? I have my own life, for God's sake. She has become a desperate bitch as of late. I heard she had flings and one night stands after our relationship ended. If I were Zack Ryder, I would be like, "Are you serious bro?" After rejecting the call, I decided to send Arianne a message. I miss her that fast.

Ariaaaanne. 

**Yes Mikey?**

Nothing. We miss u already.

Wow, what a cover up. I chuckled as I sent that text.

**I miss u guys, too. Don't worry. I'll b back.**

Make sure u do. Or else.

**Or else what, Mizanin?**

Or else… Nah, I've got nothing.

**Hahaha. Okay then! :D**

**Arianne**

I'm so exhausted. I glanced at my watch and was surprised to see that it was already 6:00PM. Well, time flies when you're having fun.

"I'm tired." Anthony groaned after munching on his burger.

"Me too." I said as I leaned back. "Wanna go home?"

He nodded. We got in the car and went back home.

"Fuck." I groaned at the sight of motionless cars. This signified one thing, traffic. I leaned back on my seat. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. I looked at the screen and Mike's name appeared on the screen.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey you_._"Mike's voice rang through the phone. "How's Missouri?"

"It's okay. I'm stuck in traffic though."

"Oh. Where have you been?"

"The arcade."

"Wait, what? You go to the arcade?"

"Yeah, with my brother."

"Oh, I'm sure he beat you in the games."

"False matter! I beat him in one!"

I could hear him laugh on the other line. "Just one?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Weakling."

"Says who?"

"Says the Awesome One."

"Awesome One my ass!"

"Picking on me now huh?"

The cars suddenly started moving, thank God. "Imma put you on speakerphone. The cars finally started moving."

"Okay."

I hit the speakerphone button and handed it to Anthony. "Bro, say hi to Mike."

"Hi Mike." Anthony said.

"I didn't know you had a brother." the older man replied.

"That's because we're not that close before." I chuckled.

"Right. Hey, I have to go. The show's about to start. Take care."

"You too. Good luck on your match."

I hung up and parked the car in the garage. "Hello guys." I hollered. Mom and dad looked at me in surprise.

"Hey sweetie." Mom hugged me. "You're home."

"I missed you guys." I smiled as I pulled away.

"Where have you guys been?" dad joined in the conversation.

"I brought Anthony to the arcade." I replied.

Dad turned to him and said, "I hope you didn't give your sister a hard time." with a chuckle.

"Nah, I just beat her at games." Anthony bragged with a smirk.

"Well, that's good son." Dad tapped his shoulder. "We're gonna have dinner in a bit."

"I ate too much." my brother rubbed his stomach. "I'm gonna go upstairs."

"Okay." Mom nodded then looked at me. "So, how's the WWE for you so far?"

"It has been great. I have made friends." I replied with a big smile on my face.

"That's good!" Dad exclaimed.

**Mike**

I won the match, again. What a lucky week I am having as of late. The Awesome One is on a roll!

**A week later…**

**Arianne**

"I'm baaaack." I said as I stood behind Mike.

He turned around and smiled. "You're back." He echoed then pulled me in a hug. As I was about to say something, I heard someone clear his throat. I pulled away and turned around.

"Randy!" I exclaimed as I pulled away.

"I see we've got a new couple on the roster." he said.

Mike and I burst in laughter. "Man, seriously, we're just friends."

"Says someone who constantly checked on his phone for messages coming from her." the taller man replied.

"You did that?" I raised a brow.

"_No_, I most certainly did not." Mike said in defense.

"Liar." I looked over Mike's shoulder and saw Eve. He turned around and just smiled at Eve.

"Don't believe him." Eve smirked. "He thinks we didn't notice. His constant phone checks are just too conspicuous."

**Mike**

"Eve…" I said through gritted teeth. "Stop it."

"Oh please Mike…" Eve started. "It's obvious you have feelings for her."

I sighed. "Would you guys just go. Please."

"O-kay then." Randy said as he walked away. Eve followed soon after.

"What were they talking about?" Arianne raised a brow.

"I honestly don't know." I lied.

"Suckish liar." she playfully smacked my arm.

I looked into her eyes. She really wanted an answer. I asked her to sit on the bench to get this conversation started.

"Remember when I asked you 'what if I told you that I love you?'" I started.

"Uh…" she looked up. "Yeah, you said that it wasn't meant for me." she looked at me this time.

"Good, you still remember." I said, barely audible.

"Why'd you ask?" she asked.

"I…" C'mon Mike! "I… love you."

Her eyes widened.

**Arianne**

How shocking.

"B-but… how? Why?" she stuttered.

"You're nice. You're beautiful." he started. "You're smart. Even though I've only known you better for a day, it made me grow feelings for you."

My ears aren't deceiving me. "I guess… I love you too."

Aw shit. Did I just say that? I want to take those words back but I already blurted them out. I really felt the need to slap myself. What in the world am I doing? He's my friend's ex! I sighed. There's no backing out now.

"Really?" he asked, stroking my cheek with his index finger.

I nodded with hesitation. "So, you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Oh. My. God. I was not ready for this. Before I could even say a word, I heard his entrance music blast off. "We'll go back to this later." he said as he got up from his seat and ran to the curtain.

**Mike**

"What the fuck, Mike." John said in my ear so that we were the only ones who heard it. "Focus!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him to the mat. I couldn't focus. The thought of her just makes me forget everything in my mind. I regained my focus when he gave the "You can't see me" hand signal, signifying that he was about to hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle. I immediately rolled out of the way and stayed on the corner as the crowd booed at what I just did. I stared at him for a moment while catching my breath. I got back up and continued attacking him. In no time, I managed to hit my finisher and get the three count. The ref handed me the belt and raised my hand. I got out of the ring and headed backstage.

"Okay, let's get this over with." I said, grabbing Arianne by the hand.

"Get changed, Michael. You stink." she covered her nose. I got in the locker room while she stayed outside.

"So, what do you say?" I said as I stood by the door while catching my breath.

"Uhm… it's a yes, Mike." she replied. I could feel her smile with what she just said.

**Arianne**

Okay, Arianne. You're officially Mike's girlfriend. Oh my gosh, what have I done. *sigh* To be honest, I like Mike, too. That one day that he explored the arena with me, it really made me have a slight crush on him. Obviously, I'm not in the right mind already. Having a relationship with my friend's ex is just wrong but there's no harm in trying, right?

"Okay, I'm done." he stepped out of his locker room.

"Let's go." I took him by the arm and dragged him to the parking lot. I really want some rest.

"Whoa. Slow down." he said with a chuckle as he took off my hand from his arm.

"I. Am. **Sleepy**." I took his arm again and brought ourselves to the rental car.

"Okay pushy." he said as he brought out the keys. He opened the door and I got in the passenger side.

**Two days later…**

**Patricia**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I exclaimed at what my other friend, Shane, said.

"Yes, Pat! I saw them together last night after the show." she replied.

"Oh… maybe they were hanging out with some Superstars that time." I said with hope that it's not what I thought it was.

"It was just the two of them." Shane blurted out. Wow. I can't believe it, really. Mike and my friend, dating.

"Okay, I won't confront her or anything. Just… let them be." I said calmly. Shane left the house and I immediately logged on my Facebook. I headed to the Messages area and decided to sent her a message.

"Okay… you got Mike. What were you thinking? You are officially a bitch to me, Arianne. Have fun _fucking _Mike! From now on, I don't know anyone whose name is Arianne Erica Evans." I shut down the laptop as soon as the message was sent. I really can't believe that they are an item! Mike is such an asshole and Arianne is worse! The nerve of her to date Mike! From now on, Arianne Erica Evans is officially erased in my life's picture. I really want to blow her up.

**Mike**

"Hey, can I use your Facebook?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Arianne replied as she jerked her thumb at the laptop. "It's still logged in."

I got her laptop and immediately turned it on. I connected it to the hotel's WiFi and as soon as it got connected, I checked out her Facebook.

"Babe, you have a message." I hollered.

"Read it out for me." she said.

I opened the message and to my surprise, it was from Patricia.

"Okay… you got Mike. What were you thinking? You are officially a bitch to me, Arianne. Have fun _fucking _Mike! From now on, I don't know anyone whose name is Arianne Erica Evans." my eyes widened as I read it to myself.

"What does it say?" she asked as she approached me.

"You read it. I guess it's a private matter. I'll have to go outside." I said as I got out of the room. I slammed the door. What the fuck. Patricia had no right to tell Arianne that she's a bitch. She's gone insane! I think she's just jealous that I've already patched myself up.

**Arianne**

"Okay… you got Mike. What were you thinking? You are officially a bitch to me, Arianne. Have fun _fucking _Mike! From now on, I don't know anyone whose name is Arianne Erica Evans." I read in my mind. What the… I was at a loss for words. I immediately closed the laptop and many thoughts ran in my head. I held back the tears and hid under the sheets. Could this day get any worse?

**No one's POV**

Arianne and Mike still continued dating despite what Patricia had just told her ex-friend on Facebook. The two were a happy couple. Mike was just doing the sweetest things to Arianne. He truly loved her. For Mike, she was everything. Arianne loved him the way he did. She started accompanying Mike to the ring after a week of dating. She was his lucky charm, although there were distractions at some points but Mike still managed to regain focus.

A few weeks later…

"Hey babe." Arianne greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." Mike echoed, but he was a little cold towards her.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah." Mike replied with the same tone. "I have to go ahead. I feel sore."

"Okay, bye. Love you!" she hollered. Mike just continued walking. It was okay for her that she didn't get an "I love you too." from Mike. She was thinking that he was just tired. But Mike didn't think of it that way. He really has turned cold towards her. This went on for a week without Arianne noticing.

**May 25****th****, 2010**

**Arianne**

Today marks our two months and two weeks together. I've never been this happy in my life, especially with Mike around.

*knock*

I opened the door and saw Mike standing outside. "Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Oh… uh, sure." I said nervously.

He pulled me outside and brought me to this secluded place backstage. "What's up?" I asked.

**Mike**

"I… want to break up." I blurted out.

Her eyes widened at what I said. I could say that she was really shocked. Tears were already forming in her eyes and she's trying her best to hold them back.

"Wh-why?" she looked at me.

To be honest, I really don't have a definite reason. "I feel that I'm drifting apart." I lied.

She sighed. "Okay, if that's what you want then I'll give it to you."

"We could still be friends, right?" I asked with hope.

"Yeah, whatever." she replied as she walked away.

**No one's POV:**

As the days went by, Arianne have tried avoiding Mike but it wasn't really possible since they are on the same brand.

"Arianne." Maryse hollered.

Arianne turned around and gave a faint smile. "How's it going between you and Mike?" she suddenly asked.

"Why are you even asking about that jerk?" she snapped. "We're no longer together!"

Maryse rubbed Arianne's back and said. "He really is a jerk. What did he do?"

"He said he felt he was drifting apart." Arianne replied.

"For that reason _only_?" The blonde chuckled. "What an asshole."

Arianne no longer said anything. She didn't even want to talk about it ever again. She just wishes that people would stop bringing Mike back in the picture.

**October 8****th****, 2010**

**Arianne**

Another ordinary day… oh wait, it's Mike's birthday. I don't really care.

"Hey!" Eve hollered at someone. _Mike._

Mike turned around and smiled at Eve. "Somebody wants to tell you something. Alex, I'll just borrow Mike for a sec." she said as she dragged Mike to my direction. Oh no.

"Happy birthday." I said, barely audible, with my eyes looking at the ground.

"Thank you." he replied, also barely audible. He walked away and went back to his conversation with Alex Riley.

"Eve! What was that about?" I smacked her arm.

"You've been avoiding him lately." Eve replied as she held her arm. "It's his birthday and almost everyone has greeted him. Well, everyone already did except for this _one person._"

"I just don't want to. He's still a jerk." I said, looking up at her.

Eve chuckled. "Move on, girl."

"I can't." I looked away.

**A year later…**

Arianne quit the WWE for her to pursue her second option, writing for the local paper. She would've opted for a position in the creative team but if it meant seeing Mike, she'd rather jump off a cliff. As she was writing an article about the murder incident downtown, her phone vibrated. It was an unknown number.

[**bold = unknown guy **underlined = Arianne]

**Are u busy 2night?**

Who are u?

**You forgot about me?**

Idk who u are.

**It's Mike, silly.**

_Mike? _she thought to herself.

How'd u get my new no.?

**Eve.**

Oh. K then. Why're you even asking if I'm busy 2nyt?

**I'm gonna introduce you to this bar downtown. They just opened and they need people to go drop by. U in?**

What tym?

**10:30. What do u say?**

I'll check my sched.

**Please be free. U're my only guest. The guys are too lazy and the girls have somewhere else 2 go 2.**

Okay. I'm in.

That put a smile on Mike's face. He can't believe they're still in touch even though Arianne has other endeavors now. One question runs in Arianne's mind though: What does this mean?

**So? :D**


End file.
